


No more secrets

by JadeEmerald



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEmerald/pseuds/JadeEmerald
Summary: Michael is taking his own advice and coming clean about things.





	No more secrets

Michael was sitting outside nervous, seemed odd since this was his idea but given what he was about to do wasn't too far off what he should be feeling. He had asked Alex to come over because after talking with Isobel he realized he meant what he had said, it was time to start telling the truth. He was done with lies and secrets and all that exhausting bullshit. He watched as Alex pulled up and did his best to prepare for whatever was about to happen.

" You wanted to see me?"

Michael nodded but didn't say anything he motioned for Alex to sit by him and looked in his eyes. 

"Guerin? What is it?"

Michael took a breath. This was it. Now or never.

" I'm an alien. No joke I'm not in any way messing around about this trust me I wish I was make things a hell of a lot easier but really, I am an alien."

There was no response for a while and it didn't surprise Michael. What do you say to something like that?

" I know."

Now that surprised Michael.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I got into this research from my dad, had all kinds of information though a lot of it was shit to stir up fear or something.. but even before then I kinda of suspected something. You're different, not in a bad way just... different."

Michael blinked and nodded slowly trying to let all that really sink in.

" You don't seem very impressed."

Alex shrugged.

" You're still you Guerin. And I can't say I don't understand or that I blame you for hiding it. In fact I can't imagine what might have happened if you hadn't kept it a secret I guess I could be hurt you didn't trust me with it but I'm not much better." 

"You're not much better meaning what?"

" I didn't want you telling Isobel about us.. and I'm sorry, it wasn't because I was ashamed I'm not it's just.. look what happened when my dad found us."

" My family would never do something like that."

" I know. I just panicked I'm sorry." 

Michael leaned in closer to Alex.

" So we can tell them? Go together and tell everyone about us?"

Alex nodded and Michael closed the distance between them. They rested their foreheads together smiling. For the first time in a while Michael let himself feel real happiness again.


End file.
